The Fight For His Brother Love
by emolover098
Summary: Since Hikaru and Kaoru where little they where closer than bothers should be now there teenagers going to ouran academy and What if Hikaru never told Kaoru how he felt and he was losing his bother to another guy. Will he let his bother go or will he fight for his love. Sorry if summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Since Hikaru and Kaoru where little they where closer than bothers should be now there teenagers going to ouran academy and What if Hikaru never told Kaoru how he felt and he was losing his bother to another guy. Will he let his bother go or will he fight for his love

Chapter 1: The new student

It was like any other day in Ouran Academy except there was a crowd of girls in front of the school gate Hikaru and Kaoru got out of there limo to see girls running over to the crowd of other girls Hikaru looked at Kaoru " I wonder what's going on with all the girls" Kaoru just looked at his brother and shrugged " I don't know but it doesn't matter right now were going to be late to class again if we don't hurry up" Hikaru nodded in agreement and they both started to push through the crowd hopping to get through all of the girls

**Hikaru's prov **

Hikaru started pushing through the girls falling a couple times but got up and grasp Kaorus hand so his younger brother wouldn't get hurt like him as Hikaru got futher into the crowed he ended up losing the grasp he had on his brothers hand. Hikaru finally made it through the crowed and looked behind him to find that his brother was not behind him anymore he thought Kaoru might have gotten through before him and decided to go to class were Kaoru might be at waiting for him.

**Kaoru's prov **

Kaoru followed his brother through the crowd of girls watching as his older bother fell a couple times Kaoru was about to suggest they should hold hands so he wouldn't keep falling but before he could Hikaru grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd of girls up a head Kaoru saw Ouran Academy and knew they where almost through as soon they where about to reach the end someone grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled him into there arms Kaoru was about to call out his older bothers name when the person who had pulled him into there arms looked at him. Kaoru was stunned the person was a guy who had red and black hair they was razor cut and gave him that scene hair cut, he had two piercings in his lip which Kaoru remembered where called snake bites from when he wore fake ones for a prank Hikaru and him pulled on everyone, his eyes where a piercing blue kaoru couldn't tell if they where contacts or not. He must have been staring at the boy along time because he smirked at him and said " Like the view cutie my name is Ethan and yours"

**Hi sorry if its short but I couldn't think of what else to right but I hope you all like it and tell me what you think and give me some pointers and tell what I could do to make it better k :3**

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and im glad you like my story :3**

Chapter 2: The fight begins

Recap: _Kaoru was stunned the person was a guy who had red and black hair they was razor cut and gave him that scene hair cut, he had two piercings in his lip which Kaoru remembered where called snake bites from when he wore fake ones for a prank Hikaru and him pulled on everyone, his eyes where a piercing blue kaoru couldn't tell if they where contacts or not. He must have been staring at the boy along time because he smirked at him and said " Like the view cutie my name is Ethan and yours'_

**Kaoru's prov**

Kaoru blushed slightly and pulled away from the teen ' My name is Kaoru and I would like it if you wouldn't talk to me in such a familiar way' Kaoru turned away from the boy and started to walk but before he could the teen grabbed his hand and pulled Kaoru with him away from the girls and behind one of the school buildings. The teen laughed and trapped kaoru against a wall 'But why not you and I could be good friends cutie' he smirked and moved closer to kaoru ' My name is kaoru not cutie and let go of me this instance' Kaoru pushed him away but the teen was stronger and pinned his hands above his head against the wall 'Now now its not very nice to push people cutie if you ask me nicely maybe I'll let you go' he smirked and looked at Kaoru to speak, Kaoru was blushing and hopped the boy in front of him wouldn't tell Koaru looked at the boy and spoke but stuttering 'p-please let me go' The teen chuckled and let go of him put keeping his hands on each side of Kaoru ' Only if you promise to go on a date with me' Kaoru knew he wouldn't let go off him and slowly nodded his head the teen smiled and grabbed Kaoru's hand and walked with Kaoru to his first class which both of them strangely had together.

**Hikaru's prov **

Hikaru walked into to his first class thinking Kaoru would be there but when he walked in he only saw Haruhi sitting in her usual desk between the two boys reading her usual book. Haruhi felt Hikaru staring at her and looked up and saw that Kaoru wasn't with him 'Hikaru where is Kaoru is he sick' before Hikaru could answer everyone in the class including Haruhi turned there attention to the class door and everyone started to whisper but Hikaru heard what they where saying ' who Is that boy with Kaoru' one girl said ' I though Kaoru was only that close to Hikaru' another girl said Hikaru wondered what they where talking about and turned his attention to the class door to see his brother and a boy with black and red scene hair standing there with there arms entwined Hikaru was pissed and walked up to them and looked at Kaoru ' who the hell is this Kaoru' before Kaoru could answer the boy spoke ' My name is Ethan and I would kindly like it if you wouldn't talk to my cutie that way' Ethan smirked at Hikarus shocked but angry face and kissed Kaoru's cheek 'what is he talking about Kaoru' said Hikaru looking at Koaru

**Hope you like my story and tell me what you think please review :3**


End file.
